Mont Blanc
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Mont Blanc, kue yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi harinya. Memang manis, tapi terkadang kau merasakan pahit setelahnya./Ubi? Terlihat tidak manis sama sekali. Apa Light-kun sedang mengerjai saya?/Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, RnR please :"D


Angin sepoi-sepoi di balkon menghembuskan beberapa rambut cokelat madunya. Pemuda itu menghirup dalam aroma kopinya, sedikit berhedam sambil menikmati matahari terbenam di depannya. Bibir yang semula melengkung keatas seketika tertarik gravitasi ke bawah. Dia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Keinginannya untuk menikmati senja seketika menguap begitu saja. Dia melihat kursi di sebelahnya. Kosong. Dan sepotong kue _mont blanc_ yang tak terjamah diatas meja.

Pemilik rambut cokelat madu tersenyum getir. Lalu setelahnya berkata dengan suara parau yang menyedihkan. Hanya angin yang merespon melalui belaian lembut di pipinya.

Tidak, pemuda itu tidak gila.

Dia hanya sedang kehilangan.

**.**

**Mont Blanc © Chizuru Ren**

**.**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba/Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Mont Blanc, kue yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi harinya. Memang manis, tapi terkadang kau merasakan pahit setelahnya. **

**.**

**Yagami Light/L**

**.**

**Warnings : AU, semoga aja sih gak OOC, dan gak ada timeline jadi silakan dikira-kira sendiri waktunya kapan :p**

**.**

* * *

Sweet is the memory of distant friend. Like the mellow rays of the departing sun, it falls tenderly, yet sadly, on the heart.—_**Washington Irving**_

* * *

**.**

Pemuda berambut coklat tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Yang dia ingat saat itu adalah dia kalah dalam pertarungan _online_ yang membuatnya begitu frustasi. Dia diserang begitu saja oleh segerombolan orang dari _gangster_ Red Ruby yang dipimpin oleh seseorang beraliaskan Beyond Birthday. Sesaat setelahnya, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Dipikirannya hanya terdapat satu nama yang patut disalahkan. Pemuda itu memasang muka masam sepanjang jalan. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan dan kantung hitam di bawah mata _hazel_nya semakin jelas.

Pemuda itu berjalan cepat melalui koridor gedung kepolisian dan berhenti di sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup. Kontrol panel hologram yang berisi kombinasi dua angka dari Romawi dan Amerika serta kombinasi alfabet dari bahasa Rusia, Hindi dan Amerika otomatis muncul menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu di depan pintu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Matt, buka pintunya! Apa-apaan tombol kombinasi ini, hah?"

Kotak dialog hologram lainnya muncul. Menampakkan seseorang pemuda lain berambut merah yang sedang fokus dengan layar hologram di depannya dengan puluhan hologram lainnya mengelilinginya. Dia mengenakan _google_ hijau dan menyesap satu putung rokok. Salah satu kakinya dia tumpangkan ke kursi sedangkan tangannya mengetik kombinasi kode di keyboard hologram dengan sangat cepat.

"Oh. Hai, Light," ujar nya santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar."Mengapa aku memasang kombinasi angka, huh? Bukankah itu sangat jelas?"

Pemuda berambut coklat madu yang bernama Light itu menaikkan bahunya sekian senti sambil menghela nafas.

"Retoris. Scan retina dan sidik benar-benar sudah kuno. Itu jaman abad 20," pemuda yang dipanggil Matt masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Layar hologram di depan Light tiba-tiba tertutup, lalu diikuti dengan suara 'cklek' dari dalam.

"Malahan kupikir kombinasi angka dan huruf itu yang kelewat kuno," Light bergumam. Dia memasuki ruangan dimana ada banyak layar hologram yang mengelilinginya. Beberapa menampakkan aktivitas di gedung kepolisian, beberapa menampakkan aktivitas jalan raya, dan kebanyakan menampakan bahasa pemograman yang Light tak ketahui pasti. Namun dari kebanyakan itu, Light bisa melihat beberapa layar yang menampakan aktivitas _game online_.

"Butuh ratusan tahun untuk memecahkan kode dari kontrol panel barusan, kau tahu? Itu sama sekali tak kuno," Matt menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku mengorbankan waktu bermainku hanya karena itu," akhirnya pemuda itu menatap Light dengan benar. Dia mengusap udara, memunculkan hologram lain, lalu mendorongnya kearah Light.

Light mengeryit. Pemuda itu tak habis dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya. Mail Jeevas, atau kerap dipanggil Matt adalah satu dari tujuh ahli informatika paling berbakat yang ada di dunia. Enam lainnya tersebar di seluruh dunia, namun Matt satu-satunya yang lebih menonjol. Dia menciptakan teknologi hologram dengan umur yang masih sangat muda—terpaut tujuh tahun dari Light yang sudah memasuki umur 25 tahun. Matt direkrut oleh anggota kepolisian Jepang dan langsung menjadi penanggung jawab arus telekomunikasi seluruh Jepang. Menciptakan teknologi keamanan di Jepang yang masuk nomor satu kategori sistem keamanan yang paling sulit ditembus versi _World Intellectual Property Organization_(WIPO), salah satu badan organisasi di PBB. Dan rumornya Matt adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat salah satu pimpinan organisasi _hacker_ seluruh dunia memohon kepadanya agar menjadi salah satu anggota. Matt yang masih belia saat itu menolak mentah-mentah, dirinya yatim piatu sejak kecil sangat berhutang budi dengan orang yang mengadopsinya hingga tak mau meninggalkannya.

Namun tetap saja, Matt tetaplah seorang pemuda 18 tahun yang—yaah, bisa dibilang labil. Alis Light bertaut melihat layar hologram yang disodorkan Matt padanya, _Mattisочень_रूपवान_C%_. Terlihat memang seperti sekumpulan huruf yang aneh, tapi bagi Light yang sudah banyak berkeliling dunia, dia dengan cepat dapat mendefinisikan sekumpulan huruf aneh yang disodorkan padanya. _Matt is very handsome 100%!_ Oh yang benar saja. Matt ternyata narsis.

"Pasti soal BB," Matt menebak sebelum Light memberi sebuah protesan.

Light memasang muka masam. "Harusnya kau buatkan aku _chara_ yang lebih bagus."

"Itu sudah paling bagus. _Chara_mu cukup menuliskan nama _chara_ lain di sebuah buku dan otomatis kau akan menang. Itu sudah setingkat dewa," Matt mendudukan dirinya. Mengambil PSP diatas meja lalu menggumam, "_Oh God_, tak peduli berapa tuanya alat ini, aku tetap menyukainya."

Light menghela nafas. "Tapi nyatanya Beyond Birthday tetap bisa menghancurkannya."

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku?" Matt tampak melirik Light lewat sudut matanya. "Menge_hack_ game online paling populer bukan hal yang mudah," Matt tampak menghela nafas. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar di sofa. "Apalagi dengan adanya BB sekarang."

Light termenung. Dia lalu terduduk di samping Matt. Beyond Birthday atau kerap dipanggil BB menjadi satu-satunya nama yang paling sering dibahas di kepolisian. BB memiliki kekuatan yang diciptakan oleh mendiang Professor Wammy. Beberapa rumor mengatakan bahwa dia meninggal karena project BB yang tidak sempurna. Sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah UNIT-432 yang diteliti langsung oleh badan pengembangan _humanoid_ bernama _Watari's Robotics and Humanoid Development_ (WRCH) yang dipimpin oleh Wammy sendiri. Sedangkan BB adalah project rahasia dari WRCH yang mencoba menciptakan sebuah robot humanoid yang dapat dimanfaatkan militer.

Namun ekspetasi terkadang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. UNIT-432 memang berhasil memberikan sebuah _humanoid_ namun alih-alih menciptakan humanoid yang dapat dimanfaatkan oleh militer, UNIT-432 memiliki potensi di luar akal manusia yakni mengendalikan otak manusia. Sejak saat itu, UNIT-432 menjadi musuh seluruh dunia. Dia telah melakukan tindakan kejahatan seperti membunuh, _cyber manipulating, cyber crime_, perampokan dan tindak kriminal lainnya demi kesenangannya semata. Menangkapnya merupakan hal yang sulit semenjak kemampuan UNIT-432 yang tidak bisa ditandingi manusia manapun. Sejak saat itu orang-orang akan menyebutnya dengan 'kelahiran yang tak pernah ada'—Beyond Birthday.

Suara 'pip' terdengar, Matt mengusap googlenya dan muncul layar hologram besar yang menampakkan seorang pemuda albino dan pria paruh baya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Roger. Nate."

Light menghela nafas entah yang ke sekian kalinya. Satu genius lagi muncul, pikirnya. Nate Wammy umurnya masih sangat muda—10 tahun terpaut dari Light—baru saja memenangkan nobel dan dimasukan dalam misi penghancuran BB. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendesis, entah mengapa dia merasa risih sendiri bila melihat seseorang melebihi dirinya. Merasa tersaingi, huh, Light?

"Nate menemukan ini," Roger membuka tangannya, sebuah bola seukuran pingpong berpendar biru. "Ah tidak," Roger berdeham. "Koreksi, dia berhasil membuat _prototype_nya."

"Saya hanya menyempurnakan dari mendiang _Daddy_," ujar Nate sambil memilin rambut putihnya. Nate adalah satu-satunya anak dari Wammy, tidak heran jika dia tak segan membantu kepolisian. Alasannya sudah jelas, balas dendam. "Saya menemukan buku harian _Daddy_ di kamar pribadi miliknya. Tak seorangpun diijinkan masuk," dia berujar datar, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Disana dikatakan bahwa inti yang dimiliki BB adalah inti merah."

"Dan kau ingin bilang hanya inti biru itu yang bisa menghancurkannya?" Light berujar.

Nate mengangguk. "Dan saya akan membuat _humanoid hybrid_ dengan ini."

Light tercengang. Namun sebelum dia protes, layar hologram di depannya menghilang. Matt melihat pemuda rambut coklat itu dengan ekor matanya. Melihat kegelisahan Light, dia hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Light terduduk, menyandarkan bahunya yang berat. Ocehan Matt tak diindahkannya sama sekali. Waktu tidurnya yang dia korbankan demi kepentingan penyelidikan hilang dalam sekejap saja. BB masih ada di luar sana dan dia tidak bisa membantu banyak. Ah, Light terlalu lelah menghadapi masalah pelik seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan tidur. Sebentar.

ᴥ

Pagi itu, dia mendapati sebuah suara robot yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dan adalah Matt, orang yang pertama dia lihat lewat hologram saat pertama kali dia membuka mata. Light mengerjap, dia tidak mau mencerna kalimat Matt dan memencet tombol _mute_ di pojok layar lalu merapatkan selimutnya kembali. Hari itu adalah hari dia diharuskan untuk mengambil cuti, entah mengapa keadaan kota sangat tenang hari ini. Dia dapat mendengar suara tawa beberapa anak kecil di depan apartemennya setelah beberapa kalimat dari robot pengantar. Light langsung beranjak. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memesan sama sekali—mengingat dia sangat jarang di rumah. Pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju pintu apartemennya, tak menghiraukan wajah Matt yang masam.

"Hei," Light memanggil robot _maid_ yang tak jauh dari apartemennya setelah membuka pintu. "Kau yakin tak salah alamat?"

Robot _maid_ itu memandang Light datar. Dia memasang sebuah senyuman lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya biasanya Master memesan itu? Apa saya salah memasukkan pesanan Master?"

Light mengernyit saat robot itu tidak memberikan sebuah jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya melihat kotak di depannya. Tak begitu besar, hanya kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat muda. Light mengambil kotak tersebut lalu menutup pintu. Dia memandang jam tangannya. Pukul 09.00 dan Matt masih dalam panggilan. Benar, mungkin ini dari Matt.

"Kau masih disana, Matt?"

Hanya ada suara helaan nafas panjang.

"Kau mengirimiku sesuatu?" Light berujar setelah meletakkan kotak diatas meja. Dia mengusap pinggiran kotak dan muncul kotak dialog yang menampilkan alamatnya serta isi dalam kotak."_Loukoum_ dan _vla_? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Bukannya kau tidak menyukai makanan manis?" hanya ada suara Matt, tapi Light yakin saat mengatakan kalimat barusan, pemuda berambut merah itu pasti menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Jangan membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan," ujar Light sambil memencet kotak tersebut. Terlihat beberapa toples sedang yang berisi penuh _loukoum-loukoum_ berwarna-warni yang ditaburi dengan gula halus berwarna putih. Dan dua kotak besar _vla _vanilla "Lagipula, apa tujuanmu meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?"

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. "Tentu saja aku ka—"

"Oh ayolah, Matt. Aku tidak sedang ingin mendengar leluconmu yang tak lucu itu," Light memasukan beberapa toples _loukoum_ ke dalam kulkas. "Cukup basa-basinya."

Desahan panjang terdengar. "Aku hanya bosan. Tidakkah kau pikir sangat sepi akhir-akhir ini?"

Light termenung. Dia menghentikan aktivitas meletakan satu kotak _vla_ dalam kulkas.

"Seperti ada yang hilang dalam ingatanku," ujar pemuda di ujung telepon dengan suara yang pelan.

Light mengambil nafas panjang. Dia melihat di sekelilingan ruangan apartemennya. Karpet di ruang tengah masih merah, buku-buku di rak masih tertata rapi, tidak ada perubahan dekorasi rumahnya yang berarti. Namun perkataan Matt membuatnya kembali tersadar. Bukan hanya dia yang merasa kehilangan.

ᴥ

Pemuda berambut cokelat madu itu masih kurang mengerti mengapa kamar apartemennya terlihat lebih longgar. Dia bertanya berulang kali namun tidak dapat dia temukan jawabannya. Dia membawa satu cangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya, meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tengah lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Malam ini begitu sepi, pikirnya. Hanya ada lampu kamar di pojok ruangan yang menyala remang-remang dan sumber cahaya yang lain masuk dari jendela apartemennya yang lebar.

Light kesepian. Setidaknya itu yang menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang, berada sendirian di kamar tengah dengan sorot lampu remang-remang dan biasan cahaya kota yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela apartemennya.

Mungkin karena tidak ada kasus hari ini, pikirnya. Light bisa ingat bahwa jam-jam seperti ini akan ada puluhan hologram yang menuntut perhatiannya dan mengharuskannya kegedung kepolisian. Tapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini kota berasa sangat sepi. Seakan semua kriminalitas sudah diambil hingga keakarnya. Hmph, dunia baru yang hanya diisi orang-orang baik. Hal itu apa mungkin benar-benar ada? Terlalu naif.

Light masih berada di posisinya. Bersandar di sofa dengan punggung tangan di dahinya.

"_Light-kun_."

Light terperanjat. Dia terduduk sambil memijat punggung hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Apa aku terlalu lelah?" dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin menganggur seharian malah membuatnya kelelahan. Dia tiba-tiba ingat sekotak _loukoum _dan _vla _yang diterimanya pagi tadi. Pemuda itu mengira-ngira bahwa suara yang muncul di otaknya barusan ada hubungannya. Dia menuju ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan satu kotak penuh _loukoum _merah muda.

Alisnya bertaut. Dia tidak pernah menyukai makanan manis dan sekarang dihadapannya tersaji satu kotak penuh _loukoum _—permen yang biasa disebut _turkish delight_ yang bertekstur seperti gel dan terbuat dari gula. Light mengambil satu potong _loukoum _takut-takut. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Membayangkan isi _loukoum_ yang manis akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuat Light menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia terduduk di kursi depan meja makan, menatap penuh curiga _loukom_ di depannya sambil menekan-nekannya. Kemungkinan adanya racun tentu saja ada. Terlebih Light adalah pembela kebenaran yang sudah memasukan banyak criminal ke jeruji tahanan yang pasti membuatnya mempunyai banyak musuh. Tapi setelah dipindai oleh alat pendeteksi racun miliknya, sepertinya _loukoum _yang tengah di pegangnya sekarang aman—kecuali jika kadar gula tinggi yang terkandung di dalamnya bisa saja jadi racun untuk Light.

Dia mengeryit saat gigitan pertama, dia mengecapnya berulang kali sampai akhirnya menuju wastafel. "Bleh. Terlalu manis," dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa manis yang tak berkesudahan. Dia meneguk air putih dalam gelas yang ada di dekatnya. "Mustahil bila dalam keadaan tidur aku memesan makanan seperti ini."

"_Kau sama sekali tidak punya selera makan yang bagus, Light-kun."_

Suara di otaknya itu muncul lagi. Tanpa diperintah suara itu muncul bagai rekaman yang sering di dengarnya. Lutut Light mendadak melemas. Salah satu tangannya memijat pelipisnya dan tangan yang lain menumpu pada pinggiran wastafel.

Dia mengingat jemari-jemari yang selalu dipenuhi oleh gula manis. Dan secangkir cokelat yang dipenuhi dengan gula kotak dan _marshmallow_. Dan dia ingat bagaimana _vla _perlahan dituangkan di atas pudding coklat hingga sepenuhnya berwarna putih. Dia ingat begitu saja, bahwa yang barusan diingatnya adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

"_Tidak bisa, Light-kun. Jika saya berhenti makan makanan manis maka saya tidak bisa tumbuh."_

Suara baritone barusan dan gaya duduk yang aneh.

"_Tidak, Light-kun. Kemampuan saya berkurang jika saya duduk seperti Light-kun."_

Light tersenyum getir. Sosok di pikirannya selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu jika dia membujuknya untuk duduk lebih normal. Namun.. siapa? Siapa orang yang ada dibayangannya?

"_Bukan eskrim, Light-kun. Ini namanya gelato."_

"_Dan ini namanya sorbet, dan sherbet, dan dondurma."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Bagiku itu semuanya seperti es krim," pemuda itu memijat kepalanya. "Dan kau membuat tagihanku membengkak."

"_Apa yang menarik di Jepang? Buatkan aku sesuatu."_

"_Sesuatu yang manis."_

Dan samar-samar di bayangan Light, sosok itu memakan _loukoum_ kuning dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Bibirnya memutih karena gula halus dan di depannya terdapat secangkir teh penuh dengan balok gula yang menggunung. Light ingat dia mencelos karena suara cecapan dari sosok itu yang membuatnya risih.

Light terduduk. Apa yang dibuatnya saat itu?

Perlahan Light tersenyum getir diikuti tetesan air matanya. Sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi namun dia menikmati bagaimana gema-gema suara di otaknya memunculkan bingkai kenangan yang tersimpan rapi di sudut pikirannya. "Ini pasti ulah si bocah albino brengsek itu," dia mendesis di sela senyumnya yang miris. Dia sekali lagi meneteskan air matanya karena dia tidak mengingat benar-benar sosok yang ada di pikirannya.

ᴥ

Punggung Light masih berguncang. Dia yang awalnya ingin menikmati angin senja dan tak ingin mempedulikan sepotong kue di sampingnya berakhir dengan dia yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengabaikan kenangan yang terus berputar di pikirannya. Kenangan itu terus berulang bak video rusak yang tak bisa dihentikan. Rambut hitam itu. Suara itu. Jemari yang selalu diselimuti gula. Mata itu. Dan bibirnya. Semuanya.

Nate sudah memberitahunya, beberapa jam sebelum dia merutuki dirinya seperti sekarang. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Nate akhirnya mau buka mulut. Pemuda albino itu mengaku melakukan itu semua demi kebaikan seluruh orang. Menghilangkan ingatan soal kekuatan bola biru dan merah yang menjadi akar seluruh pelik ini. Tapi ingatan seseorang adalah sesuatu hak asasi, menurut Light. Dan dia tak berhak menghapus ingatannya bersama _hybrid _berinti biru. Namun Nate berkata bahwa mengembalikan ingatan seseorang adalah hal yang mustahil. "Tidak ada jaminan Light-_kun_ akan terus berbuat baik," ujar Nate saat itu dan hanya dibalas dengan bantingan pintu dari Light.

Namun sepotong kue yang dikirim oleh robot _maid _senja itu seketika mengingatkan segalanya tentang sosok yang hilang dari ingatannya.

Akhirnya dia ingat apa yang dibuatnya kala itu.

Kue Mont Blanc.

"_Ubi? Terlihat tidak manis sama sekali. Apa Light-kun sedang mengerjai saya?"_

"_Chestnut sangat jarang di Jepang, jadi kau harus menggantinya dengan ubi manis."_

"_Kalau begitu buatkan satu untuk saya, Light-kun."_

"_Kau bisa memesannya sendiri, L." Light masih sibuk dengan keyboard hologramnya._

"_Dan Light-kun akan marah karena tagihannya."_

"_Aku akan selalu marah, kau tahu? Pesananmu itu benar-benar…" Light memijit punggung hidungnya "…di luar akal manusia, dan di luar daftar pengeluaranku."_

"_Kalau begitu buatkan saya sesuatu."_

_Sebuah tarikan pelan mampir di jas cokelat Light. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh menatap pelaku yang menarik jasnya._

"_Saya ingin mencicipi satu saja masakan dari Light-kun."_

_Light dapat melihat mata kelam itu meredup. Mata kelamnya tak menatap mata hazelnya dengan benar, tapi pemuda berambut cokelat madu tahu betul bahwa hybrid di depannya sedang sungguh-sungguh._

"_Light-kun, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar suara lonceng."_

"_H—hah?"_

Dan selanjutnya Light tak menyangka bahwa lonceng yang didengar L adalah sebuah lonceng kematian. Sehari setelah Light membuatkannya satu kue mont blanc, _hybrid_ berinti biru itu terlibat pertarungan dengan BB. Light dapat mengingat bagaimana mata itu perlahan menutup di pangkuannya. Light saat itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dia hanya bisa melihat L tersenyum dan kulit sintetisnya yang mulai mengelupas.

"_Light-kun, saya tahu tujuan saya diciptakan oleh Nate."_

"_Saya hanya ingin Light-kun berjanji dengan saya."_

"—_tersenyumlah saat saya berhasil mengalahkan BB ya, Light-kun."_

Light memegang dahinya, punggungnya bergetar, dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya semakin jelas. "Jadi waktu itu aku memenuhi janjiku, ya, L?"

"—_Light-kun. Arigatou."_

ᴥ

Pada tahun 2113, dua tahun setelah kemunculan BB, dunia seperti kembali ke masa pembodohan dimana perang dimana-mana dan penyakit merajalela. Tak seorang manusia bisa menghentikan kejahatan BB yang bisa mengendalikan otak manusia hanya dengan melihat mata merahnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan adalah sebuah _hybrid_ yang diciptakan dari inti yang berlawanan dengan BB dan dikembangan oleh anak dari sang penemu BB—Wammy—bernama Nate.

_Hybrid_ adalah sebuah humanoid yang hampir menyerupai manusia, dia bisa tumbuh dan memiliki intelengensi aktif selain chipset bawaan. _Hybrid _memiliki sedikit perasaan seperti manusia, karena pertumbuhan sebuah _hybrid _juga ditentukan oleh kasih sayang tuannya. Dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat madu diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga sebuah _hybrid_ yang diberi nama ANTI-432.

"_Bagaimana kalau kuberi kau nama L?"_

—_seperti inisial namaku._

Mimik sang _hybrid_ tak berubah, namun matanya sekilas berbinar. Dia tersenyum untuk yang pertama kali. Sensor sensoriknya dapat mersakan tangan besar pemuda di depannya mengacak pelan rambut di kepalanya. Rasanya menyenangkan, pikirnya. Dan matanya secara reflek terpejam mendapat perlakuan tuannya yang baru. Saat itu dia berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu melindungi tuannya meski harus mengorbankan hidupnya.

Tapi sejak awal, cinta sebuah _hybrid_ dan manusia bukannya hal terlarang?

Light bukannya tidak peduli atau lupa sama sekali dengan L. Dia mengingat betul ingatan tersebut, nyatanya sekeras apapun Nate membantah bahwa ingatannya akan kembali, Light bisa menggambarkan sosok L dengan jelas. Dia menyimpan rapi kenangan itu di sudut hatinya. Tapi takdir terkadang berkata lain. Walau sebenarnya takdir tak sepenuhnya kejam dengan Light.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengesampingkan bahunya yang mulai kesemutan. Dia mengamati sosok yang tengah tertidur damai di bahunya dengan posenya yang aneh. "_Ah, mengapa kau sangat mirip dengannya?_"

"Saya ketiduran," pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Mengambil nafasnya dengan cepat dan memperbaiki cara duduknya—bila jongkok bisa dianggap duduk. Dia kembali menatap layar hologram besar di depannya sambil memencet keyboard dengan cepat. "Light-kun."

Pemuda berambut cokelat merasa terpanggil, membalas panggilan pemuda berambut raven dengan dehaman.

"Jangan memandangi saya seperti itu," pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil sepotong kue mont blanc di meja sisinya. Dia beralih ke mata Light sambil menggigit kue itu sampai bibirnya penuh dengan krim.

"_Kue itu… Membuatku merasa dejavu,"_ Light tersenyum. Dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak memeluk pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda yang dipeluk mencelos, kue yang di pegangnya mengotori jas cokelat Light. Keduanya saling terdiam, pemuda berambut raven mencoba mencerna maksud dari perlakuan Light kepadanya. Dan bertanya mengapa tubuhnya tak merespon apapun saat Light semakin memeluknya erat.

"Akan kubuatkan. Kau tak perlu memintanya, Lawliet."

Pemuda berambut raven itu membulatkan matanya lalu setelahnya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa diperintah dia mengangguk dalam pelukan pemuda berambut cokelat madu.

Mungkin saja mont blanc adalah kue yang paling manis, namun setelahnya akan ada sedikit rasa pahit di pangkal tenggorokan. Tapi untuk mencecap rasa manis itu lagi, bukankah hanya perlu menambah satu gigitan lagi? Dan mungkin seseorang teman yang membuat hatimu menghangat bukan hanya karena senja sore itu tapi juga karena senyumannya yang tak pernah dia tunjukan kepada orang lain selain dirimu.

Senja itu dan senja selanjutnya. Light tak akan pernah kesepian.

ᴥ

おわり

ᴥ

_**A/N**_

KYAAAA! Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat fanfic sho-ai A

Aku penyuka hal hal yang berbau yaoi tapi ini fanfic sho-ai pertama ku. Hihi. Terima kasih sudah baca sampai disini :"D

Maaf kalau cerita rada maksa haha. Dalam pengerjaannya, fanfic ini ngestuck beberapa minggu, hiks. Dan inspirasinya jadi dateng dari macam macam hal, dari Hybrid Child, Astro Boy dan Canon Death Note sendiri. Sedih ngingetnya :""

_**Reviewnyaaa ya, minasan :"D**_

_**Kritik dan saran dipersilakan.**_

**V**

**V**


End file.
